1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting sub-packets, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting at least one sub-packet based on feedback information in a wireless communication system. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for transmitting sub-packets associated with hybrid automatic request using feedback information which can be transmitted based on various means.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a wireless communication environment, a transmitting end send pilot or pilot signals to a receiving end. In response, the receiving end sends feedback information on the channels through which the pilot signals were transmitted. Based on this feedback, the transmitting end transmits data effectively and efficiently.
However, there is no guarantee that the data (also referred to as data packets or packets) are received accurately by the receiving end. Moreover, there is no guarantee that the transmitting end transmitted the packets effectively and efficiently.
Today, users of wireless communication enjoy freedom of mobility. That is, the user with a mobile terminal is able to travel from one place to another while talking to someone without losing connection. Often times, a user can move from one service coverage area to another service coverage area (e.g., from one cell/sector to another cell/sector). In such a situation, the user can continue talking on his/her mobile terminal even in cell edge areas through proper scheduling of transmit power from a base station.
To address the fast changing wireless communication environment it is important that a more effective and efficient ways of transmitting data when the data is not accurately received by the receiving end. Further, it is important for the feedback information to provide more detailed information so that the transmitting end can make better data transmission.